Late Call
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Dulu ia pikir, ia tidak akan serindu ini. Tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Ia rindu senyumannya. Ia rindu pelukan hangatnya. Ia rindu suara tawanya. Dan ia bahkan rindu aroma parfumnya. Taeil rindu semua tentang Hyunwoo. Crack Pair gaes! Lee Hyunwoo/Moon Taeil. NCT. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


Title : Late Call

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Lee Hyunwoo

-Moon Taeil

Warning:

Date: Aug 11, 2018

Story Start Begin…

Jam yang menggantung di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas tiga puluh. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali kamarnya. Taeil keluar dari kamar mandi, bersiap tidur kalau ponselnya di meja nakas tidak bergetar dan memunculkan sebuah nama. Ia menghampiri, mengambilnya kemudian mendengus setelah membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya.

 _Hyunwoo hyung is calling.._

Taeil membawa ponselnya ke balkon kamar, membiarkan angin malam menubruk dirinya ketika pintunya dibuka. Angin malam tidak terasa dingin lagi sekarang sebab suara yang dirindunya mengalun indah dari seberang.

"Perlu satu juta tahun cahaya untuk mengangkat panggilan dariku?"

Ia tertawa pelan, menganggap pernyataan barusan hanya sekedar gurauan. Bahkan lucu pun tidak sebenarnya. "Jangan berlebihan, hyung. Belum ada satu menit ponselku berdering."

Hyunwoo terkekeh. Ah, kekehan yang Taeil rindukan. "Miss me?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah. Miss you. I miss you so much, Moon Taeil." Katanya lirih.

Taeil mencengkram pagar balkon dengan kuat, menahan rasa rindu di dadanya agar tidak meledak. "Jangan menggombal di saat seperti ini, bodoh. Aku jadi semakin rindu."

Hyunwoo terkekeh lagi.

Kalau Hyunwoo sekarang ada disini, Taeil pasti akan langsung memeluknya dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Sayangnya, Hyunwoo hyung nya tidak ada disini. Benua memisahkan mereka. Taeil harus rela ketika Hyunwoo bilang dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Harus rela terpisah jarak dan waktu. Harus terima kalau mereka hanya bisa dihubungkan dengan telepon dan panggilan video. Taeil tidak masalah dengan itu. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

Dulu ia pikir, ia tidak akan serindu ini. Tidak akan kesepian seperti ini. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Ia rindu senyumannya. Ia rindu pelukan hangatnya. Ia rindu suara tawanya. Dan ia bahkan rindu aroma parfumnya. Taeil rindu semua tentang Hyunwoo. Tapi apa mau dikata, bertemu sebulan sekali pun belum tentu bisa dilakukan.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin memelukmu sekarang." Hyunwoo berkata. Taeil ingin mengatakan hal yang sama tapi terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Kapan kau pulang, hyung?" dia menggantinya dengan pertanyaan itu. Sekedar basa-basi tapi juga menuruti kata hati.

Ada gumaman panjang. Mungkin Hyunwoo sedang mengingat jadwal kuliahnya. "Kau ingin aku pulang kapan? Aku bisa pulang kapanpun kalau kau memintanya. Malam ini pun aku bisa."

"Berhentilah bicara aneh-aneh, hyung. Sekolahmu disana tidak mengajari hal yang benar, ya." Taeil menggeleng jengah. Setidaknya Hyunwoo nya masih sama. "Benar-benar."

Hyunwoo tertawa. _Duh_ , kalau Hyunwoo sering tertawa seperti ini Taeil tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya lagi. Bisa-bisa ia benar-benar menyuruh Hyunwoo pulang sekarang juga. "Tapi itu benar. Aku sangat merindukanmu jadi aku bisa saja pulang sekarang juga kalau kau memintaku untuk pulang."

"Kalau begitu, coba pulang sekarang. Sekarang juga." Tantang Taeil. Kekasihnya ini kalau sudah bicara aneh pasti tidak akan berhenti. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja ditanggapi. Berani tidak dia kalau Taeil benar-benar memintanya.

"Ok. Aku akan pesan tiket sekarang juga. Penerbangan paling awal dan besok aku sudah ada di hadapanmu." Ternyata dia berani. Taeil salah menantang orang.

"Tunggu, hyung. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin cepat bertemu denganku?"

"Duh, bukan itu." Ia menghela nafas sambil menahan untuk tidak mengumpati kekasih sendiri. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, tapi tidak seperti itu caranya. Aku tadi hanya bercanda, hyung. Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hal konyol begitu. Bagaimana kuliahmu kalau kau pulang sekarang. Liburan musim panas bahkan masih jauh."

"Kuliahku baik-baik saja." Kata Hyunwoo, membuat Taeil menghela nafas lagi.

"Hyung, yang tadi itu aku benar-benar hanya bercanda. Pulang saja nanti kalau liburan sudah tiba."

Suara Hyunwoo terdengar seperti kecewa. "Jadi kau tidak benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku?"

Taeil memutar mata. Ia hafal semua kelakuan Hyunwoo, dan yang ini pasti hanya pura-pura. "Hyung, sudah kubilang tidak begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi alasan terganggunya kuliahmu. Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasih yang seperti itu? Pikirkan saja orang tuamu yang sudah membiayai kuliahmu sampai keluar negeri."

Suara tawa Hyunwoo terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kali di malam itu. Taeil benar-benar rindu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, memintanya pulang sekarang juga hanya akan membuatnya seperti kekasih egois dan Taeil tidak ingin Hyunwoo menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu marah."

"Aku tidak marah, hyung."

"Baiklah, kau tidak marah." Hyunwoo terkekeh. "Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat liburan musim panas supaya aku bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu denganmu."

Taeil tersenyum. "Kuliah saja yang benar dulu, hyung."

"Memangnya kuliahmu sendiri sudah benar? Jangan-jangan kau sering skip kelas karena terlalu rindu padaku lalu kau jalan dengan orang lain."

"Maksudmu, aku selingkuh di belakangmu?"

"Kau yang bilang."

Taeil memijat dahinya. Baru setahun setengah Hyunwoo pergi keluar negeri tapi cara berpikirnya sudah aneh seperti ini. "Ya. Memang benar aku selingkuh. Kekasihku yang ini semakin aneh sejak dia pergi keluar negeri jadi aku mengencani orang lain yang lebih normal."

Tawa Hyunwoo pecah. Dan walaupun Taeil dibuat kesal olehnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan suara tawa itu. "Kau lucu sekali. Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dibawa serius seperti itu."

"Aku sempat berpikir akan mematikan sambungan telepon ini kalau kau masih meneruskannya."

Yang terdengar beberapa detik ke depan masih suara tawa Hyunwoo dan Taeil tidak ingin menghentikannya. Rasa rindunya sedikit terobati dengan mendengar suara tawa itu. Kemudian jeda panjang sebelum suara Hyunwoo mulai terdengar lagi.

"Disana jam berapa?"

Taeil melihat jam diponselnya dan terkejut karena menyadari betapa lamanya mereka mengobrol. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. "Mengobrol denganmu selalu lupa waktu, hyung. Disini sudah jam dua lima belas."

"Wow, kau harus tidur kalau begitu, Taeil."

Pemuda Moon mengangguk walaupun tahu kalau Hyunwoo tidak dapat melihatnya. "Kau juga harus jaga kesehatan, hyung. Kalau kau sakit, tidak ada yang mengurusmu disana."

"Iya, aku tahu." Katanya. "Selamat malam kalau begitu. I love you."

"Love you too. Aku merindukanmu, Hyunwoo hyung. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

Taeil menatap ponselnya yang mati karena panggilannya sudah diakhiri. Ia menatap ke langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang, membayangkan wajah Hyunwoo yang tersenyum padanya dan membisikkannya kata cinta.

Sembari masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon, ia berharap ia akan bertemu Hyunwoo di dalam mimpi. Jadi ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, menantikan Hyunwoo datang ke dalam mimpinya.

======END======


End file.
